


A Visit to 221B

by notjustmom



Series: Tumblr fics 2018-19 [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: In which Tony and Stephen end up visiting the Victorian Sherlock from The Abominable Bride, get deduced and receive some relationship advice, sort of...





	A Visit to 221B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutebutpsyco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for ironstrange-is-the-endgame that was originally posted on tumblr... her prompt was, Tony and Stephen, pre-slash, meet Sherlock Holmes in a another dimension, and Tony gets a bit jealous of Stephen flirting with Sherlock...

“What the hell -” Tony mumbled as he flipped back his visor and glanced around the mostly sepia coloured room he found himself in. “Strange?”

“At the very least, odd, I will give you that,” a voice answered from the depths of a chair in front of the warmest fire Stark had ever felt in his life; he sounded a bit like Strange, but a bit posh and Britis -

“Stark?”

“I suppose, though you two have arrived in quite the array of colours, and even if you are simply figments of my drug addled mind, I still admire your choices of outerwear… Man of Metal what elements are you chiefly composed of?”

Tony removed the rest of his helmet and slowly got to his feet. “Uhm, a gold titanium alloy - may I ask, where and I suppose when do we happen to be?”

“Ah, my good man, you have found yourself in my rooms, at 221B Baker Street in London, England, the year is -”

“Damn.” Tony rubbed his eyes and fell into the chair opposite the other man and whispered, “Strange - we’re in Victorian England, in a dimension where Sherlock Holmes is real.”

“Of course, I’m real, well, according to my tailor who I owe quite a few bob to, and the tobacconist shoppe - care for a pipe, Mr - who am I addressing, good sir?”

“Stark. I’m Tony Stark.”

“As you have already deduced, I am Sherlock Holmes, and you are sitting in Dr -”

“John H. Watson’s chair -” Stephen whispered, finally finding his voice as he found his balance and was standing behind Tony, and resting his hands on the fading crimson fabric of the overstuffed chair. “I spent many Saturday afternoons reading their - your adventures.”

“You’ve read John’s, pardon me, Dr. Watson’s rather romantic recollections of our cases, then, even where and when you hail from?”

“Of course. I dreamt one day I would be as gifted as you, how you read a crime scene, and could tell so much about a person from the tiniest detail - I wonder - what can you tell about us?”

Holmes examined the two men across from him for a brief moment and shook his head.

“Please?” Tony asked, his curiosity overwhelming his natural inclination towards rudeness. “What can you see -”

“If you insist, gentlemen. First and foremost, I can tell you are both brilliant men. By your costume, sir,” turning his attention to Stephen first. “You appear to be some kind of magician - no, a sorcerer by training, though you, like my chronicler, were once a doctor of outstanding ability, but you no longer practice due to the injuries to your hands - an accident I presume.”

Stephen was at a loss for words, and Holmes moved onto Tony, who was no longer exhausted from the last battle they had barely escaped from, and he had scooted to the edge of his seat, in expectation.

“And as for you - you, my good man - are an inventor, a scientist, not unlike myself, and a warrior like the good Dr. Watson, and also like your friend, are afraid of something -”

“Huh?” Tony asked quietly. “I’m not -”

“You live in constant fear of failure, and yet you carry on, because it is what you feel you must do, but the greatest fear you hold onto is that the one you love does not return your love in the way you hope.”

Tony blinked at him in astonishment, then nodded, as he sank back into his chair.

“Now, tell me, in return, something of your time, I know you have traveled some distance, of both time and space, yes? Though I cannot properly place your dialects, I take you to be of American descent, yes?”

Stephen cleared his throat and replied, “yes, I am Midwestern, and we usually exist in the year 2021 -”

“The twenty-first century?” Holmes’ voice lowered to a hush and his hands fell together in what appeared to be in prayer. “Tell me, do you have flying carriages, and have you been to distant planets? My Boswell holds to the belief that knowledge of our own solar system has some importance, but have you gone beyond?”

Stark and Strange both nodded at him and he leapt from his chair and began to pace about the room. “I knew it, I knew I was born far too soon. But, I am being rude to my guests, who have come so far, allow me to ring for some tea, you must be famished, though you seem to be of sturdy stock. Tea? Please - I wish Watson were here, he will not believe you are anything more than imaginings of my recent illness. He will be most displeased that he missed you.”

“Tony?”

“What?”

“What he said before we had tea, about what you are afraid of?”

“What about it?” Stark answered quietly into the darkness of a moonless night.

“You know, don’t you - how I feel about you?”

“Do you realize how ridiculous it is that we are considering taking relationship advice from a fictional character -”

“Who gave up his life for three years to protect the love of his life?”

“I did notice how you looked at him, even from just the light of the fire, as he passed you the plate of biscuits.”

“Stark, are you jealous? Seriously? Of some rift in the time space whateveritscalled? You know that wasn’t real - right - we just happened to be thinking of -”

“You expect me to believe that we both thought of the sitting room of 221B Baker Street at exactly the same moment, and that made us land there instead of back here.” Tony glanced around the ancient bedroom in the Sanctum where they slept on those nights when they were actually home to sleep.

“Honestly, I don’t have a clue.”

Tony laughed, then rolled over to face Stephen. “I think that’s the first time I have ever heard you admit you don’t know something. It’s quite sexy, the nose crinkle, and the way you get a bit shy, and your eyes…”

“What about my eyes?” Stephen asked in a whisper.

“They’ve gone all silver, I’ve never seen that happen before… may I kiss you?”

Stephen nodded as his throat had become too dry to work words properly, but his lips seemed to remember how to work as Tony leaned down and seemed to melt into him, as if they were, two parts of one organism that had been separated for far too long.

“In answer to the question -” Tony mumbled, as they came up for air.

“What question was that?” 

“You wanted to know if I knew how you felt about me. Yes, the answer is yes, I do. And yes, I do love you too, if you were wondering…”

“A lovely fire, Holmes.”

“Hmm? Oh, Watson. You are soaked to the bone. Come, sit and warm up. I’ll get more tea sent up.”

“More tea? You’ve had visitors.”

“I believe so.”

“You believe so?” He studied his friend’s face, and he seemed to be lost in some deep thought. “A client then, things have been rather slow lately -”

“No, well, of a sort, I suppose.”

“Do not keep me in suspense, Holmes.”

“Well, let’s get you some tea, and I’ll tell you the story. Of course you may put it down to my recent bout of overworking, as you like to call it. But I do believe tonight I was visited by a glimpse of the future, John, as I met two men of science who have traveled far beyond your solar system and perhaps time itself, and lived to tell the tale…”


End file.
